Forever and Always
by Itsabellathing
Summary: It's been alost a year that they have been together. Jesse wants to do something special for Beca. Summary sucks and I'm not sure about the story. But please read and tell me what ypu think. My first story. One-shot.


**Author's Note: This originally strted as an Instagram story but I felt i should probably post this as a one-shot. If it's bad I'm sorry. I'm not the best writer and this might be confusing to understand because it was originally small chapters. But please. Review and tell what you think. **

* * *

Forever and Always:

It's been a year since she serenaded him with simple minds. A year since they had their first kiss. A year that they have been together and Jesse wants to do something special for Beca.

Jesses POV: I can't believe it's been a year with the girl of my dreams. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her. Just then Beca walks in "Hey nerd" and she comes and sits next me on the bed. "Hey, I was just thinking about you" I said. "Oh really? And what exactly were you thinking about?" "Just how perfect you are". "Dork, wanna get something to eat?" "Yeah sure" and we walked out hand in hand to the cafe down a few blocks from campus.

Becas POV: We walked and saw Chloe. "Hey Chloe" I said walking to a booth close to the counter. Me and Jesse sat in one side and Chloe went on her lunch break and came and talked. "What's up?" She said.

Jesses POV: We walked in went to a table close to the counter so we could talk to Chloe. Chloe is Beca's bestfriend. "Hey" I said not answering her question. "Nothing really. Just hungry". Chloe laugher at my response and we ordered. After our food came out Chloe left us to eat but would catch up later at school. We left and went to my dorm and watched a movie.

Becas POV: The movie we were watching was of course The Breakfast Club. My favorite movie. Jesse still says the words to movie even though I tell him its distracting. I always end up watching him more than the movie. At the end after he throws his fist up like Judd Nelson he looks at me. He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed back. We stopped because Benji walked in. "Hey gu-" "uhh sorry Benji" Jesse said with a smirk.

Jesses POV: Benji just walked in on me and Beca full on making out. It was a little embarrassing but funny. He gets so nervous around us. "Hey Benji" Beca said blushing. She's just so cute. But I wouldn't dare tell her that because she hates it when I do. "Hey, sorry for barging in". "It's no big deal. It's your dorm too" I said. And with that we got up, told Benji goodbye and headed to the quad.

Beca's POV: "Shit. I have bellas practice at 5" "It's only 4:30" Jesse said. "I know but I wanted to spend time with you. The finals are coming up in 2 months and we don't spend a lot of time together!" "I know. We will have our time. Plus you do need a lot of practice if you plan on beating us this year" he told me, his face inches from mine. I punched his shoulder after he said that. He put his hands up in mock surrender and put his hands around my waist.

Jesse POV: I put my hands around her waist and we started to kiss. It was quick because Beca's not too much into public affection. I took her hand and we walked and talked about finals, us, the bellas and trebles and school. "What are you doing for spring break?" She was shocked at my question "I don't know. Anything but be stuck with my dad and Sheila." I chuckled at that response because it is so Beca. "We'll my parents really want to meet you and told me you can come spend spring break with me?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him. She has the cutest little smile on her face and just said yes and I hugged her then kissed her forehead.

Beca's POV: I'm so excited. Jesse just asked me to spend spring break with him. I told him yes. We continued walking and he walked me to bellas practice. "See you later." I said it with a smile and he walked off.

Jesses POV: Beca just told me yes. I can't wait for spring break now. I get to spend it with the love of my life. I walked to the treble house to meet up with the guys. I walked in to Donald and Lily making out on the couch. "Lily aren't you supposed to be at bellas practice?" I asked her questioningly. "I forgot about that" she said in her small voice that I barely heard her. Donald got up and they walked out. Jesse called all the guys down for treble practice and waited for Donald to come back. He came and we rehearsed for about 2 hours before Beca text Jesse to meet her in the quad when they were done. Jesse wrapped up practice and headed to the quad.

Jesses POV: I got to the quad and saw Beca sitting under our tree working on her mixes. I decided to sneak up behind her. I walked behind we and put my hands over he eyes. She turned her head and punched me in the shoulder. "Hey babe" I said. "Sup nerd" I smiled because she insists on calling me the name she gave me freshman year.

Beca's POV: I was sitting under the tree working on my mixes and suddenly my eyes are covered. I freaked out a little bit but then turned to see my dorky boyfriend standing there with the biggest doe eyed grin on his face. It was adorable. I punched him in the shoulder. I started to put my stuff in my bag so we could go. My bag was really heavy so we went to my dorm so I could drop it off. Then we went to get something to eat.

Beca's POV: we went to Taco Bell because I might have a slight obsession over it. We ate and Jesse said he wanted to take me somewhere but it was a surprise. He pulled out a blindfold and put it on me. We got in his car and we were driving for a good 15 minutes before we stopped. He took the blindfold off of me and I smiled.

Jesses POV: I took Beca to the beach as a surprise. It was around 8 so the Sun was setting and it was just perfect. I pulled out a blanket from the trunk. We walked a little and laid down on the blanket the only noise heard was the sound of crashing waves. She broke the silence and rolled closer to me.

Beca's POV: He took me to the beach at sunset. It was perfect. So I decided now would be the time that I tell him I love him. I never have before so I was scared. "Jesse?" I said. "Yeah?" "I love you". He had a shocked expression on his face and smiled. "I love you too" I cuddled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

Jesses POV: I was so happy when Beca told me she loved me. I tried not to look extremely happy because I knew this was a big step for her and she was nervous. So I comforted her. It was getting a little dark and cold so we left and went back to Barden. She fell asleep in the car ride home. She's so cute when she sleeps and I decided not to wake her up so I carried her to her dorm. She woke up as I was leaving to go to me dorm. "Jesse" "yeah?" "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone" "okay" as I said that I stripped to my boxers and cuddle against her. She fell asleep in my arms and soon I feel asleep.

Beca's POV: I woke with arms around and remembered last night. He's such a dork but he my dork and I'm happy I finally said I love him. He woke up "good morning beautiful" he whispered into my ear which sent a tingle down my spine. I turned over and kissed him and then got up to change. He didn't have any clothes so he put what he had on yesterday and we went to his dorm.

Jesses POV: we got to my dorm and I changed into some. Clean clothes. We left an met up with Chloe, Stacie, Amy, Lily and Donald. We all went out for the night. We went to a bar and there was a game of beer pong going on. We decided to join in after having a few drinks. I never knew Beca was really good at beer pong even when drunk. It's kind of cute though.

Beca's POV: I was really drunk and got tired of playing the game so I grabbed Jesses hand and took him to the dance floor and we started dancing together. We ended up making out and got a taxi back to Barden. We stumbled into Jesses dorm an one thing led to another. I woke up on his bed naked and his arm wrapped around me. And the headache from a hangover flooding back the memories of what had happened and all I could do was smile.

Jesses POV: I wake up with a terrible headache and remember what happened last night. Then I start to freak out because Beca wasn't in the bed with me. I look over to the night stand next to my bed and see she left a note 'Went to my room to get clothes and then breakfast. Be back soon xoxo love Beca' he smiled and a few moments later the door opened. He saw Beca come in with pancakes and orange juice. He chuckled softly because she knew that that was his favorite. "Hey dork" she said softly.

Beca's POV: I walk into jesses room with breakfast and he is still in bed. I find it a little funny because he never stays in bed too long. He's normally the first one awake. I guess I just surprised him. It's kinda cute. I could never tell him that because he would ne'er let it go. He's pretty persistent. But it's still cute. He got dressed and then we ate. I had to go to bellas practice for finals which was a month away. And so was our one year anniversary. He walked me to practice and then went to class.

Beca's POV: I couldn't concentrate on practice because all I could think about was Jesse. I don't know what I did to deserve him. He's so good to me even though my past doesn't tell to good of a story.

Jesses POV: finals were coming really fast and I decided what I wanted to do for Beca. I gathered the trebles and time then what I wanted to do. Once all the trebles were together I started tell them my plan "Guys. As you know finals are a month away and so is mine and Beca's 1 year anniversary. I want to do something special so I want to put a mash up of her favorte songs into our performance. It will mean a lot to her" the guys just nodded their heads and asked what songs.

Jesses POV: The guys just asked me what her favorite songs were so that they could put them into a mash up I told them "Just the way you are-Bruno Mars and Titanium-David Guetta" the boys looked shocked because this badass girl likes Bruno mars. I thought it was adorable.

Beca's POV: Bella's practice was over and I walked back to my dorm. Jesse hasn't texted me so I think trebles practice was just running a little late. Just then I got a text from him 'hey sorry. Trebles practice went longer than I expected. Meet me in the quad'. He's such a dork. It's cute though.

Jesses POV: I waited in the quad for Beca. She came outside then I kissed her. We walked around campus together. It was the last day before spring break. We went back to our dorms to pack and met up afterwards. We stayed in my dorm and watched movies.

Beca's POV: He didn't say the lines which kind of bothered me. Although it was a movie I picked so I'm not complaining. I fell asleep with my head on his chest. It made a really good pillow and he smelt really good. It was comforting.

Beca's POV: I wake up and I realize we fell asleep. I look at the clock and see its 11:30 and jesses parents are supposed to pick us at noon. I wake up Jesse and he starts singing "good morning beautiful. How was your night. Mine was wonderful. With you by my si-" I cut him off by kissing him.

Jesses POV: I was woken up by Beca and I started to sing to her. She shut me up by kissing me which was nice but unexpected. I realize that my parents are supposed to pick us up because its spring break. I got Beca up and we showered and finished packing stuff we needed. My parent arrived right as we were about to leave. We got into the car and started driving to the airport.

Jesses POV: we go to the airport and boarded the plain. Beca was scared of flying so she sat pretty much on top of my. She cuddle into me and fell asleep.

Beca's POV: I wake up to Jesse singing softly to me. I'm not on he plane anymore though. He told I fell asleep and didn't wake up when we had to get off the plane so he carried me to the car waiting. And went back and got our luggage. He realizes that I woke up "hey beautiful" I laugh at that and we arrive at his house. It's pretty big. It's a nice brick house with white pillars in the front. It had bushes lining the front and a small flower bed in front of the bushes. I get out and grab my bags and we head inside.

Jesses POV: we get home and Beca looks amazed. She gets inside and her jaw just drops magee not really used to this. We take our bags up I my room and walk back down stairs.

Jesses POV: Beca looks happy. I love putting a smile on her face. I walk over to her and grab her by the waist from the back. She squeaks a little and it was cute she quickly turns around and glares at me. I just pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead.

Beca's POV: Jesse grabs me by the wait and it tickled a little. I turn around and he's pulls me into a hug then kisses my head. We stay like hat or a little bit and I jut breathe in his scent. He always smell so good. It's a nice thing. We pull apart and he kisses me then we go into the dining room to eat. After we are done eating we talk for a little bit. Then Jesse asked me if in want to go on a walk. We left and walked around for a while. We went to a park and sat in the bench and talked about finals. Is was getting a little cold and dark so we headed back. We fell asleep watching a movie.

Beca's POV: I wake up and I'm alone. I look over to see what time it is. And I see a not he left 'went downstairs to get breakfast and take a shower. Don't freak out. I'm still here xoxo Jesse' he's so cute and he knows me so well. I get up and change and go downstairs. Jesses sitting on the couch watching tv and I decide to sneak up on him. I went behind him and then jumped over the couch onto his lap. His expression was kind of cute. He laughed and so did I. I kissed his cheek and got up to go eat.

Jesses POV: I'm sitting on the couch and Beca comes and jumps on me. It was kind of adorable and it scared me. We got up and I took her to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She love it when I make her pancakes. It's we favorite. I started cooking and all she did was distract me. She sat on the counter next to the stove. I almost burnt her pancakes but she is just so cute I can't resist her. She ate and we him out a little bit until my parents came and asked us what we wanted to do. I shrugged and looked at Beca. "We'll I've never been to Montana so maybe you could show me around" Beca said softly. I chuckled and said okay. "I'm going to go change then. You should too. And brink sneakers. We are going on an adventure" Beca's laughs and we head upstairs to put the appropriate clothing on.

Beca's POV: I've never been to jesses house before let alone Montana. He's taking me hiking so we go upstairs to change. I put on jeans and and a t-shirt with some sneakers. He wore the same thing and boots. We grabbed our jackets and headed out. It was fun.

Jesses POV: I took Beca hiking. It was a childhood thing I always did with my parents. We even had a special spot next to a pond. I took her there it was beautiful. There was a little pond and a waterfall. When I was a kid I liked to swim so my dad tied a rope to a tree so we could jump in. I showed Beca it and she laughed. She liked knowing about my childhood. To her it seemed interesting. We sat next to the pond and put our feet in. It was a nice feeling. Next thing I know I getting splashed. I splash her back an we end up falling in. We swam around. Then she got out an so did I. We tried the rope and it was fun. We got out and layer there underneath all the trees with the little sunlight that got in. We decided to was back.

Beca's POV: I had a lot of fun today with Jesse. It was nice to see his fun side. We for back to the house and changed. We later on his bed "Jesse?" "Yeah?" "I had a lot of fun today. Thanks" "you're welcome Becs. I love you" "I love you too" I kissed him and we cuddled and watched a movie. It seems to be a thing we do all the time. But it's a nice comforting feeling. I feel safe and unguarded. Only Jesse has ever made me feel that way.

Jesses POV: We cuddled on my bed and watched a movie. I saw Beca looking at me. "See something you like" "as a matter of fact I do" she said with a smile. "Oh really?" I kissed her and it turned into a little make out session until my mom called us down for dinner. We wet down stairs and sat at the table. We talked and made jokes. My parents decided to embarrass me and tell her stories of when I was little and even showed her a performance of me when I was in high school. She laughed and I just turned bright red in embarrassment.

*two week later*

Beca's POV: Spring break was over and finals were in a week. Bellas practice was crazy and I never had time to think. We were doing a mash up of just the way you are, titanium, and and bulletproof.

Jesses POV: finals were coming soon and my plan for Beca was working out great. But I added something special to it that not even the guys know about. I'm planning on proposing to Beca. I bought the ring a few weeks ago with extra money I had saved up over summer break. It has a heart shaped black diamond in the middle because Beca loves black and then there is a row of 3 white diamonds on each side. The ring itself is pure silver. I'm so excited I jut any wait. It's hard keeping it from the guys. So I decided to tell them an we had to change the whole set just to be perfect. Instead of using just the way you are and titanium I decide to use marry you by Bruno mars. It's slow so we might not win but in my heart I win. After marry you I would walk down and have the bellas make sure she had and outside seat. I would propose to her there. Then I would go back onstage and we would sing just a dream. She likes thy song. I just like seeing her happy. I can't wait.

Jesses POV: every passing day before finals was killing me. It was the longest week of my life. But in the end I know it's worth the wait. We didn't really get to see eachother all that much because practices for finals to make sure everything was perfect. I'm just happy that today I get to make Beca the happiest girl in the world. Wait does she want this? Does she want to stay with me? No stop. Quit thinking like that Swanson. She loves you and you now that. As I was fighting my internal battle be a came around the corner. We getting ready to take the 2 hours drive to the Lincoln center.

Beca's POV: as I am getting into the bus I notice Jesse. I see his eyes. Those big brown eyes. They lit up when he saw me. We got onto the bus together. It was the first time we saw each other in a week. I was glad I had Jesse. He makes living happy and fun. Something I'm not used to but love so much. During the drive we sang a Capella and talked smack on who was going to win. All Jesse did was smile. It was adorable. We got to the Lincoln center and to go onstage. We wet before the trebles this year.

Beca's POV: we got onstage and started our set. I scanned the crowd for Jesse and locked my eyes on him. We finished our set and the crowd applauded. We walked to the rows and sat down. The girls made me sit on the end. I don't know why but I didn't argue.

Jesses POV: I got excited really quickly. We were called up to the stage and started. 'Its a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you' I caught her eye and she smiled realizing what I was doing. I think I saw a tear roll down we cheek. 'Well, I know this little chapel On the boulevard we can go No one will know Oh, come on girl Who cares if we're trashed Got a pocket full of cash we can blow Shots of patron And it's on, girl Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready, like I'm ready' she started to tear up even more. 'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you I'll go get a ring Let the choir bells sing like Ooh, so what ya wanna do? Let's just run, girl If we wake up and you Wanna break up, that's cool No, I won't blame you It was fun, girl Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready, like I'm ready' as I said those lines. I walked off stage to where Beca was sitting and she started to full on cry.

Jesses POV: She was crying and I got down on one knee "Beca. This last yer with you meant everything to me. I love you so much Beca. You mean the world to me and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Rebecca Mitchell, Will you marry me?"

Beca's POV: I'm crying so hard right now. He just asked me to marry him. "Yes nerd" I stood up and we kissed. It was a deep kiss. He meant a lot to me. We parted and he just pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "I love you". I said it back and he headed back onstage and started singing again. It was a different song. It was just a dream. He knew I loved that song. He's so sweet. He did all of this for me. He's such a dork but now he's my dork. Officially.

Jesses POV: I walked offstage towards Beca. We hugged and I kissed her head. She let me sit in her seat and she sat on my lap. She cuddled her head into my neck. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life. She's everything I need and all I ever wanted. The winners were called. We got first and the Bella's got second. We were making our way back to the bus when we were stopped by Beca's dad.

Beca's POV: "Uhh...Hey dad" "hey congratulations." He said with a slight smile. I could tell he thought I was making the wrong decision. But he doesn't know me. He never did. "Uhh thanks" I said. Jesse must have noticed how uncomfortable I was because he tightened his grip around my waist. My dad left to go to Sheila. We got on the bus and went to the hotel.

Beca's POV: we got to the hotel. Me and Jesse had a room together but we decided I go out with the rest I the trebles and Bella's to celebrate. We went to a bar and got some drinks. There was DJ and karaoke. Since some of them were a little drunk they started karaoke. I was sober enough to not sing. But Jesse conned me into it. We sang we belong together. It was weird though. We finished and went to a table.

Jesses POV: We jut sang a diet as karaoke. It was weirdo but I or to do it with the love is my life. She's amazing. She seemed a little tired. I asked if she was fine and she said yeah. I got her some water from the bar. She was falling asleep at the table so I carried her outside and drive her back to the hotel. I was sober enough. I didn't want anything to happen to Beca. We got back to the hotel and I carried her bridal style up to our room. When I put her down she ran to the bathroom and puked. Alcohol was never good to her. I followed right behind her and held her hair back and rubbed her back. When she finished I got her some water and she changed and cuddled into me on the bed and fell asleep. I kisses her head and went to sleep with my arm protectively round her.

Beca's POV: I wake up with a terrible headache. Jesses wakes up next to me and asks me if I'm okay. "Yeah. I just have a really bad headache and I'm starving" he chuckled at me because I am always hungry. We got up and went to the kitchen. He pulled out some bacon, eggs, and bread and started to cook. He put the bread in the toaster and started to fry the bacon. I snitched a couple pieces while be was cooking my eggs. He finished and I ate. We got dressed and packed up our stuff because we ha to head back to Barden. The flight leaves at 1:00 and its 11:30. We go and wake up everyone else only to find out that they aren't there. We go to the first floor of the hotel and they are all in the breakfast room. "Pigs" Jesse said as he saw unicycle eat a muffin whole. It was kind of funny. We packed as left to get on the plane.

Jesses POV: we boarded the plane and me and Beca sat together. She gets uneasy on planes. So she basically cuddled into me on my lap. I didn't mind. After all she is my fiancé now. She stated to drift off to sleep but she asked me to sing to her. I did. I started singing "won't you come see about me. I'll be alone. Dancing you know it baby" she chuckled at me song choice. She quickly drifted to sleep and slept the whole flight. In woke her when we landed.

Beca's POV: The flight landed and Jesse woke me up. We got off and grabbed our luggage. Got into a taxi and went back to Barden. I went to my dorm and dropped off my stuff and then we walked to jesses dorm. We watched a movie and then I got hungry. We walked down a few blocks to the cafe. Hand in hand. We talked. About the wedding, bridesmaids, maid of honor etc. it felt nice to have someone care so much about you and want to be part of your life. It's a feeling that I'm not used to but I like it. College has honestly changed me.

Beca's POV: We enter the cafe and head to our usual booth. Third from the front and in the second row. We ordered and talked more. We decided to not have the wedding until then end of this school year. We decided it would be a beach wedding. I've always loved the beach. And we would do it at sunset. Since the end I the year was 4 months away, we didn't worry too much about it. Chloe came out with our food. She sat with us talked about the wedding. I asked her to be my maid of honor.

Jesses POV: we got done eating and since Beca asked Chloe I think I should ask Benji to be my best man. We walked back to my dorm after saying bye to Chloe. Benji was there. I asked him and was excited.

*one week later*

Beca's POV: Me and Jesse have finally been able to be with each other alone for more than an hour. It's nice. No Amy saying "get it flattbut" or no Stacie saying some weird thing about another guys penis. That girl has some problems. It's all she ever talks about. But none of that. Just me and him. And I like it. Today we are going out to dinner. I don't know why though. It's not our anniversary. It not close to the wedding. I think he just generally wants to go out.

Jesses POV: I'm taking Beca out to dinner tonight. I don't have a reason really except for the fact that I love her. She's special to me.

*8:00*

*knock knock*

Jesses POV: I knock on her door. She answers it and my breath is just taken away by her. She is wearing a nice little sparkly black dress with flatts? She never wear flatts. She's too short for flatts. I don't question it to her though. I figure she has her reasons. I asker her about it later and she said the last time she wore her heels she broke one and twisted her ankle. I understand now.

Jesses POV: we get to the restaurant and the waiter seats us. We order our drinks and then start talking.

Beca's POV: "Why did you decide to take me to dinner. There isn't any occasion?" "Because I wanted to and it's nice to get out once in a while" "you're too sweet" he chuckled wen I said that. "Did Beca Mitchell just call me sweet?" "Shut up. I can be a softy when I want to" our drinks came and we ordered our food. We told the waiter left we continued our talk. It was good to be with Jesse. Our food came and we ate. We finished and got into an argument on who pays the bill. He won of course. Him and that stupid puppy dog look. We went to the car an he started driving in the opposite direction of Barden. "Where are we going" "you'll see" was the only response I got. Well that and a childish grin. We arrive in an empty parking lot. "Where are we?" "I guess you will have to come with me and find out now won't you". Ugh. I hate it when he does this to me. It's not fair. I just got out of the car and followed him.

Beca's POV: We get to this wooded part of the area and we walk through it. It scared me so I held on to him the whole time. It was kind of dark. We stopped at a tree and Jesse pulled out a lamp that was hidden behind some bushes. He planned something special. He also pulled out a blanket so we could lay on it. There was an opening in the trees so we could see the sky. The sun was setting and it was nice. He held on to me. I was getting cold and I thought that we were only having dinner so I didn't have a jacket. He kissed me an then pulled me into a hug. I guess it was his way of telling me he's never letting me go. I hug him back and then we pull apart and look into each others eyes.

Jesses POV: I did this for Beca because she's been stressful lately. Thinking about the wedding. Finishing her school work. Working at the station and preparing the Bella's for a summer event. It's stressful for her and I wanted to take away some of the stress. His helped. The stars started to come out an we laid there and watched them. It was a beautiful night.

Beca's POV: I just now realized why Jesse was doing this for me. "I m ow why you are doing this" "really" "yeah. To help me get through. School is tough and its stressful you are jut trying to get things off of my mind" "wow. How did you get all that from this" "because I can read people" he laughed at me. I scooted closer to him am snuggled into him. He kissed me and we decided to go because I was freezing.

Jesses POV: I carry her to the car even after she protests and set her down in the seat. We get back to Barden and the. Changed and cuddle in my room since Kimmy Jin had one of her little Xbox get together in Beca's room. She fell asleep in my lap. I move the computer slowly trying not to wake her. Then I gently pick her up and place her next to me. I soon fell asleep.

*2 weeks before the wedding*

Jesses POV: Beca is freaking out because the wedding is so close. She hasn't written her vows yet. Her dress isn't done at the tailor. She is honestly hyperventilating. I pull her into a deep hug. She embraced it and calmed down. "Hey. It's okay. Everything is going to work out perfectly. I promise." "I know it's just stress. I over think things too much." I just pulled her into me again. She really needed it. She needs a stress free day. So I decided to give her one. I took her to a spa. The perfect place for relief of stress. When she was in the mud bath she got a call. I answers it for her. "Hello" "Um I this Beca Mitchell?" "No this is her fiancé. She is a little busy. I am take a message" "We'll can you tell her that her dress is ready to be picked up." "Yes thank you". I didn't tell we until she got cleaned off. She looked so much better stress free. "Your dress is ready".

*day of the wedding*

Beca's POV: I'm super nervous. Of course I'm getting married to the love of my life. But things will seriously change. Jesse told me he won't let things change. I believe him. He comes in before I have changed and hugged me. He seems to always know when I need it. "Hey" he says. "You aren't supposed to be in here" "I know. But I also knew you were having an internal meltdown and freaking out" "You are just so perfect." "I know I am now I'm going to go an you get ready. Chloe should be in here soon and then take control of your markup and other girls stuff ". God how did I end up with someone like that. I'm not complaining. "I love you" "I love you too". When he let Chloe came in. "Alright let's get you all dolled up." "thanks Chloe." And with that she started in my hair. It was going to be curly in a bun type thing. When she finished she did my make up. I was ready. I put on my dress and looked in the mirror.

Jesses POV: I was finishing getting ready. I walked to the altar. I waited. The music started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle. Then I saw Beca. She looked like she was about to cry. A happy cry though. Because she was truly excited and happy to be with me. She made her way down the aisle on the arm of her father. She didn't really want to have her father do it but he wanted him to be part of life again but he hasn't fully regained her trust. Now she was here. Fan ding in front of me. And it begins.

Jesse's POV: "The past year with you has been amazing. That is obviously why I proposed to you. You are so beautiful and I love you so much. You deserve the best life and I believe I can give that to you. Beca you can't even imagine how much I love you. No amount of time is long enough with you, but let's start with forever. "

Beca's POV: "Jesse, I love you. You are so beautiful. This is a really hard thing for me to do because you know I have a hard time trusting people, but I trust you. With my heart. With my life. With my love. I know I already said it once but I love you awesome nerd."

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest. He leaned in and kissed me. It was passionate but quick because we didn't want to make everyone else uncomfortable.

Beca's POV: we were cutting the cake and then Jesse put frosting on my nose. It was cute. I put frosting on his cheek after he did that. He kissed my nose and ended up with frosting on his lips. Then I kissed him. That was good frosting. I chuckled at my thought. "What's so funny" he asked me. "Nothing. Jut the fact that this frosting is amazing and it tastes better on your lips" "oh really." He said with a smirk. "Don't give me that look. We have to at least get though the reception" I said winking. He just winked back and continued cutting the cake.

Jesses POV: Beca is so playful right now. It's adorable. It was time to throw the bouquet. Beca got into position and these girls are deadly when it comes to this part of a wedding. She threw it back and if course. Fat Amy caught it. She is the deadliest out of all the girls. Beca laughed so hard because Amy is a little crazy. I think she had to many drinks at the sand bar ( reminder. Reception was on the beach. )

Beca's POV: these girls are crazy when it comes to the bouquet. When that was over I went to the sand bar and got a drink. It was seriously needed. Jesse came over and sat next to me. "Hey beautiful" "hey" "you have officially made me the happiest guy on earth. Did you know that?" "I do now. I love you Jesse" "I love you too." He kissed me and people clapped. Something about weddings and kissing gets people so happy and excited. It's weird. It was getting Very dark because the wedding itself was at sunset. So we all decided to light some candles and have a fire on the beach. It felt like I was part of one big family. I felt loved and grounded and safe for once in my life. Well by more people than just Jesse because he always makes me feel safe and unguarded. I love that feeling.

Beca's POV: It was around 1 in the morning by time we decided to head back to the hotel (No they are not at Barden. It's summer break) I took off my dress and put on a tank top and some shorts. Being in a wedding dress when it's hot outside is not a very good idea. Jesse walks in from the bathroom and comes over to me "I love you" "I love you too" I whispered back into his ear and he kissed me. It was a passionate kiss. I wanted this moment forever. We parted and started talking about our honeymoon.

Jesses POV: "So. Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" I asked her. We really hadn't talked about our honeymoon. "I don't know. You like movies so let's go to Disney or something" she shrugs. "But I wanted to do something that we both enjoy". "As long as I'm with you. I will enjoy it" "and this is why I love you." She hit me when I said that. "Kidding. You know I love you no matter what" "yes I do. And you are mine." We started kissing again and the next thing you know our clothes are scattered on the floor.

Jesses POV: I wake up with Beca in my arms. I smiled because she woke up as well. "Good morning beautiful" she smiled back and I kissed her nose. She stretched and made an adorable squeak and I just laughed. "What's so funny?" She questioned me with a puzzling look on her face. "Just your cuteness". She glared at me because I called her cute. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked me "Be with you" "you're such a dork." "I know. But I'm your dork" she smiled. "Let's go out and just have fun" "what kind of fun" I asked her with a smirk. She seemed to get what I was talking about because of what she said next. "Not that kind of fun" and she hit me in the shoulder. "Let's go to a carnival" I suggested. "That sounds awesome" we got up and took showers and changed.

Beca's POV: me and Jesse are ping to a carnival. I'm excited because it get to spend all day with him. I changed and out on my makeup. Not my usual dark makeup. I actually used a lighter color. When I finished me and Jesse headed out.

Jesses POV: we got to the carnival and the first thing I made her ride was the biggest roller coaster. She hates roller coasters so I know I will get it later. We just want to have fun. After that we went to one of the game booths. We had to spray a dot to make a stuffed animal rise. Towards the end I sprayed her. It was funny and cute the way she pouted. Next she got to pick what we did. She really wanted a big stuffed animal and told me to win it for her. I did and she kissed my cheek. I made her go on the Ferris wheel with me. It wasn't that bad because she cuddled into me. Beca is afraid of heights so I comforted her. I kissed her head.

Beca's POV: "I love you Jesse." "I love you too. I would do anything for you. You know that" "thanks". We got off the ride and got some food. I got a hot dog and curly fries and Jesse got the same thing. Afterwards we got some cotton candy and decided to go back. We got back to the hotel and changed into comfy clothes. We started watching a movie when Chloe walked in. "Hey" "we are going to go out and wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us" "we just got back so I think we will stay. Thanks chloe. See you later" "I'll text you when we get back" "okay." And then she left. Me and Jesse cuddled and started the movie again. I fell asleep.

Beca's POV: I woke up in the middle of the night. I realized that I had fallen asleep. Jesse was still awake. "Why are you still up. It's like 2 in the morning?" I questioned him. "I was thinking. And plus you look adorable in your sleep." "Shut up. But what were you thinking about?" "Us. Me. You. College." "What about them?" "Beca. Be honest. Do you think I rushed into the whole marriage thing. Not that I don't enjoy being married to you. I love it. I really do. I just don't know" "Jesse. Stop. I love you. I never thought we rushed into this. All I thought is that I could spend the rest of my life knowing that someone actually gives a shit about me. Loves me. Cares for me. Helps me. I could never ask for anything better" "I love you" "I love you too. Now get some sleep. I promise I will be here when you wake up and we can talk about this when I can actually think. Okay? "Okay. I love you"

Jesses POV: I don't know why but when she fell asleep I just started thinking. Second guessing myself. Then she woke up. I didn't know what today or how to say it but it just came out. I'm glad she understands what I mean. I couldn't live without her. I love her too much. She the best thing that ever happened to me.

Beca's POV: I finally thought of a honeymoon idea that we would both enjoy. We would go to Disney and visit universal studios. He loved movies and I was warming up to them. I told Jesse and just light up like a Christmas tree. It was too cute. We decided that we would wait a month before going just so we could have time to tell our friends, get plane tickets, make hotel reservations, save up extra money, and pack. It was going to be super fun.

Jesses POV: I'm super excited because we are going to Disney. I love movies and she likes them too I guess. I kiss her and we watch the lion king. "Seriously?" She questioned me. "We'll yeah. If we are going to Disney you need to watch some Disney movies. Am I right?" "Ugh. I guess so" "okay then. Shall we begin?" "Sure".

Beca's POV: We finished that movie and he made me watch the rest if the lion king movies. I have to admit I cried a little though because it was kind of sad. He made me watch another movie and I fell asleep. I wasn't in a deep sleep because I remember hearing him close his laptop and gently set it on his nightstand. I picked my head up off of his shoulder so he could get comfortable and I snuggled into him. His scent always makes calm and its relaxing.

*first day of the honeymoon.*

Beca's POV: me and Jesse had packed last night and were getting ready to leave to go to the airport. It was still an hour till we had to leave because the airport was only 5 minutes from the hotel. (They stayed at a hotel most of the summer. They wanted a get away. It made more sense in my head.) so we decided to eat and talk about what we were going to do. We were staying at the Disney Floridian resort and spa. It was time to leave and so we got all of our stuff and headed for the airport. We boarded the plane and I was afraid of heights so I made Jesse sit next to the window. We landed a few hours later and got a can to our resort. We unpacked all of our stuff and decided to just stay at the hotel spa and start our adventure tomorrow. I finished t the spa and Jesse said we should get something to eat. We just ordered room service and then watched a movie an fell asleep.

Becas POV: We decided to go to Epcot first. So when we woke up we showered and got dressed. I had on some jean shorts and a white tank top. I had my bathing suit on under my clothes. And Jesse had on swim trunks as shorts and a white fitted v-neck. We headed out. We got to Epcot in about 20 minutes. When we got there it didn't look like there was all that much to do. We walked around stopping to the Canada area first. We went to the trading post and bought a keychain that said Canada on one side and Epcot on the other. Then we went to United Kingdom. And we did the same as Canada. Only it was a different kind of keychain. We basically did this for all of our stops in Epcot. Then we headed to future world. A separate part of Epcot. We went on a few rides and then got hungry. We left the park an wen back to our hotel and it room service. The hotel food is really good. "I had a good time today. Where do you want to go tomorrow?" "Not sure. How about animal kingdom?" "Sounds good"

Beca's POV: We woke up in the morning and Jesse made me breakfast. Pancakes am bacon. It smelt really good. I put on one of his overly sized shirts and walked downstairs. I sat myself on the counter. He came over to me and kissed me "Good morning beautiful" "good morning" "Sleep well?" "With you next to me. Of course I did. Now. Don't burn my pancakes" "right" after we at we begun our day. We drove to animal kingdom. There weren't that many rides there but it was really nice. We did go on two if the rides there.

Jesses POV: Animal kingdom looks cool. I took Beca to a couple of the few rides at the park. We went to the petting zoo and one of the alpacas tried to bite Beca. After that we decided to go back to the hotel. It was getting dark. We decided to talk about where we were going to go in the morning. I made us dinner and we watched a movie. Beca cuddled next to me and we fell sleep.

Jesses POV: I woke up and Beca was still asleep. It was only 8 o'clock. I decided to get up and take a shower and make breakfast for when she woke up. When I got out of the shower Beca was still asleep so I just got dressed and made breakfast. She in ally woke up and claimed he wanted to stay here all day. So we did. I took her down to the spa in the hotel. She really enjoyed it.

Beca's POV: I woke up really tired for some reason. Jesse took me down to the spa and then we came back upstairs. We watched a movie and I fell asleep. I was really tired. More than usual. I felt sick. I woke up and it was only 3 in the afternoon. Jesse was right next to me but he didn't fall asleep. He kissed my forehead. "Beca. Are you feeling okay. Your head is really hot" "I'm just really tired" I tarted to fall back asleep when he got up. He told me he was going to the store to get me some medicine. I guess I was sick.

Beca's POV: being sick was just a fluke thing I guess. The next morning I was fine. But I had the urge to puke. I ran to the bathroom and when Jesse heard me he came in and started rubbing my back with one hand and my hair pulled back in the other. I felt a little light headed. I guess I actually was sick but my head wasn't hot anymore. I got hungry and he made me pancakes. I ate and went to lay down. I was really tired again. I fell asleep with Jesses arm protectively wrapped around me. I woke up the next morning and had to puke again. I know it wasn't just a fluke thing anymore. I began to worry. I decided to go to the store to make sure I wasn't overreacting. I guess it wouldn't be bad to have a baby. I mean. We are married. I told Jesse and he understood and said it would only make him love me even more. So we went to the store.

Jesses POV: we went to the store and got what we needed. We went back to our hotel. She went into the bathroom and did what she had to do. He came out and we waited. We talked about the baby if she was pregnant. If it would be a boy or girl. Names. Buying a house and living together. After all. We did only just leave our second year of college. So we hadn't really talked about it yet. We stopped talking and she went back to the bathroom. She came out and had a huge smile on her face. She was pregnant. I was so happy. I kissed her and he pulled away running to the bathroom. I didn't worry as much because we now knew the reason. But I still followed her in and did the same as last time. Hair in one hand rubbing her back with another. We continued this for a few more minutes before I asked her if she wanted to go home early. "No. I want to finish our honeymoon." "Okay. How about tomorrow we go to Manjic kingdom an you can get pictures with all of the princesses and we can watch the fireworks at the end of the night." "That would be awesome. I love you so much Jesse." "I love you too" we got up and she cleaned herself up and they went to bed.

Beca's POV: we woke up the next morning and got ready for our day. After being stuck in a hotel room for 2 days I needed to go out. I got dressed and so did Jesse. He seemed really happy to be a soon-to-be dad. He came over to me and lent down on his knee. He kissed my stomach and started talking in a baby voice "Hey there little one." "You know it can't hear you right" "yeah but I'm just so happy" "really?" "Of course I am" "I love you" "I love you too" he got up and kissed me. We left and went to magic kingdom. We walked most of the time. I didn't want to ride rides because I was afraid of puking. I got pictures with all of the princesses. Even though I was against it Jesse made me. We stayed late until the fireworks started. When they did I was amazed. He looked at me and smiled. He kissed me and it was perfect. I felt the a princess finally with her Prince Charming. Wow. When did I turn into a sap. We went back to the hotel and I instantly fell asleep in Jesses arms. My night was perfect.

Jesses POV: I woke up and Beca was still asleep. I went and made her breakfast. Then I heard her. I ran to the bathroom and held her hair and rubbed her back. It had become a normal thing for me to do. It was comforting to her. She fished and I helped her clean up. Then we ate. That day we decided to go to Hollywood studios and just walk around. Again no rides for Beca. I didn't mind though. As long as she was okay.

Beas POV: we went to the park and decided that we go home early. We visited most, pretty much all, of the parks. We went back and packed most of our stuff. We decided to to leave leave but jut stay in the hotel a little longer. We watched movies, drank, did other things. But every morning it still started with the same thing. Me running to the bathroom and Jesse coming in and holding my hair and rubbing my back.

*nine months later*

Beca's POV: I am in so much pain. These contractions are killing me. I'm screaming at the doctors to get the damn thing out of me. Finally it stopped. The doctors gave me a small child in a blue blanket. It was a boy. We didn't know the gender because we wanted it a surprise. We decided on a name. James Swanson. It was perfect. Jesse knelt next to me. "I love you so much Beca. I'm happy about this child and us. I will love forever and always" "I love you too. Always and forever"


End file.
